"The interactions between bioinorganic metal compounds (platinum-based, gallium-based, cadmium-based, etc.) and cellular DNA, cellular proteins, etc., are assessed, with a focus on modulating the potential cytotoxic activity of these agents. Studies conducted within the time frame of this report show that: 1) There are pharmacologic manuevers that can be performed to enhance platinum-DNA adduct formation in clinical settings; 2) Gallium nitrate can synergize with ketoconazole in the treatment of human prostate cancer cells; 3) We have developed a very sensitive assay for the measurement of cadmium in biological matrixes; and 4) We have confirmed the relationship(s) between platinum-DNA adduct levels and cellular/clinical endpoints in human ovarian cancer cells and tissues. Additional studies involving the measurement of platinum-DNA adduct have been initiated in collaboration with the Pediatric Oncology Branch of the NCI; and with the Heme/Onc Department at Case Western Reserve University."